Under the Trees
by Poncho D
Summary: By request: very short prequel to The Other Secret


_**I had one person request this, and at first I balked, because the idea seemed a little disturbing. But gradually it dawned on me that it could be done appropriately, and done well. It's something that Brian would obviously never have written, but here's how I think he would have handled the subject if he did.**_

_**To sum up, yes, it is what it sounds like. But, as the rating should indicate, if you're expecting a torrid bodice-ripper, I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed. But if you enjoy thoughtful conversation and proper context, read on!**_

**SSS**

Nighttime in Noonvale was as beautiful as day. Yet it possessed a different sort of beauty; somehow less serene, more ethereal. A quarter moon hung in the cloudless black sky, surrounded by a million sparkling stars. A soft breeze blew leaves about, and rustled treetops, but the wind had a different sound, a different feel. Noonvale nights were peaceful, but a little spooky.

Rose walked silently along a well-worn path through woods lit only by feeble moonlight, careful not to disturb the sleep of any creature. It was only partly out of courtesy; there was no need for anybeast to know that she was outside at this time of night. Her father would be worried, and later angry.

After a few minutes of walking, which she wisely used for quiet thought and reflection, Rose emerged from the woods near a small stream, and found what she was seeking; she knew there was only one other creature currently in Noonvale who would be up this late.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she chuckled, striding toward the silhouetted figure sitting on the bank.

"Occasionally," a voice came back. "When the mood takes me."

"Or when you can't stand up straight anymore?"

It was Martin's turn to laugh as Rose sat down next to him, dipping her foot paws in the gurgling water. "Yes, then too." He lowered his voice. "What brings you out here, Rose? Are you having trouble sleeping, too?"

"No. But I knew you would be." She paused, gazing at the moonlight reflecting off the water. "Please don't be angry with him, Martin. He's only doing what he thinks is best for the village."

"I'm not angry with him."

"Don't try to lie to me. You're not very good at it."

"That lad you were dancing with*. Who is he?"

"Martin..."

"I'm just asking."

Rose decided to take the bait. "His name is Lucas. He's a gentlebeast, very handsome, and he comes from a wealthy family. Father wants me to marry him."

"And will you?"

Rose shook her head.

"Why not?" Martin asked ironically. "He sounds like a solid choice to me."

"He's a very solid choice." Martin felt a paw on his cheek, and found himself looking into a pair of hazel eyes. "But I don't love him."

Martin took her paw from his face, and held it. "Forgive me, Rose. I did lie; I am angry with your father. Not because he's wrong, but because he's right."

"He couldn't be more wrong!" Rose objected. "No, my people are not trained in battle, but they will have to learn. Our future depends on this battle just as much as—"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Rose turned from him, and gazed at her reflection in the stream. "You heard, then."

"Yes. Rose, when this is over, and I have my father's sword back, I would dearly love to hang it up and be a mouse of peace. But I'm not sure I know how. As long as there is evil out there..."

"You could stay behind, and teach them how to defend themselves."

Martin shook his head. "I would still have to lead them into battle when the time comes. I don't know if I'm the so-called warrior everybeast thinks I am, but I know that if you choose me, Rose, you will end up alone."

When Rose replied, her voice held neither emotion nor compromise. "Then give me a sword, and teach me to fight. Because I would rather die with you than live without you."

Her statement was simple and unbending. And in those hazel eyes, so gentle and unjudging since he had first beheld them, fire now burned. He did not even try to pretend that Rose did not mean every word she had just said.

Martin had been a slave all his life. Doing the bidding of others, who would gladly run a sword through him the moment he was not needed, was all he had ever known. Being cared about at all, let alone the notion of being _loved, _was a shock that had taken him the past week to get used to.

But with those two sentences, Rose had just dealt the final blow to his defenses, and he knew they would never be rebuilt again. This maid had just promised she would die for him.

Determined not to lose his composure, he gulped back tears. There were no words, save one. "Rose..."

Her eyes said yes. Silently, he reached out and drew her to him.

The silent night sky was the only witness as two hearts became one under the Noonvale stars. In her arms, everything else simply ceased to exist for Martin. There was no war, no Grumm, Pallum, or Urran Voh, no Badrang. There was only Rose, and the soft night that surrounded them like a warm blanket.


End file.
